


Homesick (Johnlock)

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Grieving John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “Homesick” by Kane Brown(Written 5-6-2020)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Song Based Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 3





	Homesick (Johnlock)

_File > Blog > Drafts > A Letter to Sherlock (by John H. Watson)_

Doing experiments in the kitchen, commanding me to to make more tea with no real bite in your tone - After a case, high off adrenaline, giggling like idiots - I could have sworn you looked at me with something that resembled love in your eyes every time I called your brilliant.

All these little things - They're the damn reasons why I can't move on. I'm homesick for you 'Lock.

The feeling just won't go away- it feels like the life has been sucked out of London. Everything is so dull now. It almost feels like half of me is missing. "Dr. Watson" really isn't anyone special without his Detective is he?

All I want is to see you again. For you to not be dead.

I want the chance to finally tell you what (I think) we both held back for so long....Finally get to be with the ungraded version of you that I loved so much.

The one that was happy to lay on the couch with me, watching bond films, with his head in my lap as I ran my fingers through his curls.

The one that doesn't hesitate to come up and ask for a hug when the things in his head get to be too much or ask for help deciphering when he's confused about human reactions.I just wanna be able to hold you 'Lock.

"Home is where the heart is"- my heart stopped when you hit that pavement - It died with you.

Lestrade asked me to help on a case. It's not the same without you here. Nothing's the same. Even the crimes seem to be grieving you.

I'm homesick for a person that isn't here anymore. I miss you Sherlock.....

**P.s.**

**Please don't be dead.**


End file.
